Week 6
July 16th, 2017 Players at session: Rachel, Dane, Andy Tronald found Larry reborn in the crypt the shadow killed him in. Larry's physical appearance had changed. He was born as a warlock losing most of his druidic powers. They went back to Reds to relax for the night. In the morning Red gave Jakki a gift from Jarlaxle. Chinmoko no kage or silent shadow. She went to Wilfa's Magical Oddities to purchase healing potions. She bought one and was offered a deal. If she could bring back some firefly flowers and ghost mushrooms she could have two more healing potions for free as well as a bandoleer to carry them, Jakki accepted. Red told Parmesan of a shipment of ale from the North that was passed due. Red offered 25 gold for information as to what happened to it and stated he would pay handsomely if the shipment was returned. Larry, Parmesan, and Jakki went to The Oracle though only Larry went inside. Larry asked The Oracle if what had happened to him would ultimately help him in his goal. The Oracle could not answer the question though stated he would have better luck with stronger fire. The Oracle requested a living firefly flower to try again. Larry was told he could find the plants in a small glade to the North. They all went back to town to try and find out more about the location of the ghost mushrooms. They were told by Red they might be able to find out more information about the ingredients at The Yellow Tankard in the slums of Nevermore. Red let them know that Warmaster owed him 2 gold. They went to The Yellow Tankard where they met Bali who told Jakki that ghost mushrooms only grow on dead tree stumps inside caves to the south and that she could have a map to a location of one ready to pick up that night for 10 gold. The group played some martial games with a group of dwarves at The Yellow Tankard. Jakki lost in a contest of pick axe throwing and a contest to disarm each other. The group was able to finally beat the dwarves when all 3 of them took on 2 dwarves. After they left The Yellow Tankard they decided to go to the bath house to try and find Warmaster. Once at the bath house Parmesan dressed Larry up as a woman and tricked Warmaster in to coming back to Reds with them. They also learned that Warmaster was trying to let the women and men of the bath house know that they did not have to sell their bodies in order to live. When Warmaster got to Reds Larry let Warmaster know he was not a woman. Warmaster had to make sure and grabbed Larry's groin. Warmaster was disappointed although was able to drown his sorrows in gutrot. The party noticed Jarlaxle and his group come up into Reds via a trap door behind the bar. Jarlaxle spoke with Larry, Parmasen, and Jakki. He gave a dagger of draining to Larry for compensation of the removal of chinmocku no gage while he was dead as well as a mace of tithing to Parmasen. He also stated that he might be needing their help in the future. The 3 talked Warmaster into accompanying them up North to collect the firefly flowers. They set-out and made camp that night. On Warmaster's watch, he and Larry saw an orange glow in the distance. The woke up the rest of the party and went to investigate. The found and killed 4 awakened shrubs that appeared to be running from a fire. After killing the monsters they found Rifkin who stated he was a survivor of the Ale that was meant to be delivered to Reds. He told them that the shipment was taken by bandits and that everyone was killed except him. They decided to take him along so he could show them where the shipment was taken from.